It is known to provide a vehicle having a plurality of subsystems which can be operated in different configurations to suit different driving conditions. For example, the powertrain may be controlled in a variety of modes such as sport, manual, winter or economy. In each mode, subsystem control parameters such as accelerator pedal response and conditions under which any automatic changes between gear ratios take place may be modified so as to suit the conditions of the terrain or the particular taste of the driver. It is also known to provide air suspensions with on-road and off-road modes. Stability control systems can be operated at reduced activity in certain modes so as to give the driver more direct control, and power steering systems can be operated in different modes to provide a varying level of assistance depending on driving conditions.
In a known vehicle control system allowing selection of control modes optimized for different driving conditions, mode selection is entirely manual. The control system (which may also be referred to as a terrain response (TR) control system) responds to a user request for operation in a given control mode according to the position of a control knob. If the control knob has been left in a given mode (such as a grass/gravel/snow (GGS) mode) at key-off then the control system may assume the GGS mode at the next key-on, unless the control knob has been adjusted. Thus the position of the control knob determines the control mode that will be assumed by the controller. Alternatively if selection is by means of an electrical button as opposed to a switch having definite positions, during key-off the system may retain the last selected mode for a predetermined time period.
In another known system, for example as described in WO2014037325 it is known for the system to automatically select what it determines to be the most appropriate terrain setting based on the identification of terrain indicator signals which are derived from sensors around the car, and which will produce different responses in dependence on the terrain over which the vehicle is travelling. It is to be understood that such a control system is able to determine confidently the type of terrain over which the vehicle is moving and determine the most appropriate control mode in a relatively short distance of travel (approximately less than two car lengths in some embodiments). When a vehicle moves from rest following key-on, the control system may in some embodiments be able to determine the most appropriate terrain relatively quickly and be ready to command a change in selected mode if required.
GB2492655 discloses a similar system for automatically detecting the terrain over which the vehicle is travelling and to automatically select the appropriate control mode in dependence on sensed parameters. This document discloses stopping performing an integral function of the control algorithm that sets the appropriate terrain mode if, for example it is detected that the gear is being changed.
The present applicant has recognized that automatic mode selection functionality can be less reliable when incorporated into vehicles having manual transmissions.
It is desirable to provide an improved control system for a motor vehicle having automatic driving mode selection functionality and a manual transmission.